


Caught Short

by ohno_ohmy



Series: Keeping Hydrated [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Desperation, Human Castiel, M/M, Pee, Piss, Watersports, public pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10087370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohno_ohmy/pseuds/ohno_ohmy
Summary: Newly human Cas and the boys are traveling around a lot, which makes them all feel run down.  Sam suggests they drink more water to help them feel better.  It works fine, but there are other consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a self-indulgent fantasy trip. I have read pretty much all of the Supernatural watersports fics out there, and was itching for some more, so I figured I would just write it myself. Hopefully this will inspire some others to write their own that I can read and enjoy. And of course, if this isn't your kink, kindly move along. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I have about 3 other installments already planned for this 'verse I'm creating here and hope to add more as the ideas come.

Things really should have slowed down, but when have they ever caught a break, really?

Sam, Dean, and the newly human Castiel were all feeling the effects of their poor diet, long days (and nights), and near constant travel. One night, in some crummy motel on the outskirts of some crummy town in some crummy state in the middle of nowhere, Sam clears his throat and drops his catch phrase, "So, get this..."

Sam went on to inform Dean and Cas that one of the best ways to help your body from feeling run down was to drink plenty of water. Sam gave them the highlights from the article he had found online. They guys could all easily admit that they were definitely not staying hydrated. Sam said he would stock them up with big bottles of water for the ride home tomorrow and see if they felt any better.

The hunt had gone well. Cas was understandably frustrated with the limitations of his human body, but like the loveable dork that he always was, he treated most of it like a research assignment. Taking each new setback or awkward misstep as new data to add to is ever growing encyclopedic knowledge about being a human.

The next morning the boys rolled out to make the day long trek back to the bunker, each with their new giant water bottles making the journey with them. 

Dean noticed a marked improvement in his alertness and mood fairly early on. When they all stopped for lunch he even decided to eat the vegetables that came along with his meal, making Sam’s eyebrows rise up to his hairline. In fact, everyone seemed to be in a decent mood. They were singing along to his tunes and riding with the windows down. Dean got a nice warm feeling in his chest about the new dynamics in their little band of hunters. Team Free Will, back at it again, now with more stability and less drama.

It wasn’t until they were about one hour out from the bunker that their newly found habit of staying hydrated showed its first drawback.

“Umm, Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“I… I feel that I need to urinate quite soon. What should I do?”

“Well… we are kind of in the middle of nowhere, buddy. Do you think you can make it to the next gas station?”

“When will that be?”

“No idea, but it can’t be too far.”

“I… I guess.” Cas turned his face out the window in the backseat and pressed his legs together. Dean had to feel a little sympathy for the guy. They had all been drinking plenty of water and Dean could feel the urge to piss as well. Dean wondered if Cas was struggling more because he wasn’t as familiar with his body as a human. He wasn’t as used to its sensations and limitations. Dean looked back through the rearview mirror at Cas and saw the look of concentration deepen as each minute passed with no gas station or anything else coming into view.

Growing up on the road with their dad, Dean was very familiar with that feeling of desperation growing as you search the horizon for the next rest stop or diner. Their dad had been pretty strict with not wasting time on the road, so Dean and Sam both got good at holding it for the most part. There were only a few distinct memories of Dean or Sam finally convincing their dad that, yes, they could not wait, and getting him to pull over for a humiliating but satisfying piss on the side of the road.

Dean wondered if making poor Cas wait like this was just his dad’s old habits coming through. Cause really, why couldn’t he just stop and let the guy pee? It wasn’t like they were running late for anything, they had nowhere to be. And it would be nice to get some relief for himself as well.

“It doesn’t look like we are going to hit a gas station any time soon. What do you think, Sammy? Could you use a pit stop too?”

“Uhh, yeah, actually. Keeping hydrated has some pretty obvious consequences.”

“It’s settled then. Hey, Cas. We’re going to pull over here by the trees and stop our back teeth from floating.”

“What? I don’t understand,” Cas responded, adding confusion to his strained expression.

“He means we are going to pull over by the trees and pee,” Sam clarified.

“Oh! Oh, good. Yes. But is that allowed?”

“Well, it’s not exactly legal, but desperate times call of desperate measures. And there’s no one around anyway,” Sam explained.

“Don’t worry about it, Cas. Everyone’s got to do it sometimes. It can even be fun,” Dean added with a smirk and Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean pulls the Impala over next to a group of trees that separated two large fields. Sam and Cas hop out and Dean makes his way around the car to join them at the side of the road. Sam leads them down the small slope to the tree line. Cas follows with a bit of a labored step and then stops short when they reach the trees.

“So, do I … do I just go on the ground, or am I supposed to aim for something?”

“Doesn’t really matter, just get yourself some relief, man,” Dean says, patting Cas on the shoulder and stepping a couple feet over to unzip his jeans in front of a tall shrub. Sam had walked a little further into the trees and seemed to be taking care of business away from the crowd. Sam was always a little more self-conscious about his body and its functions. Dean, on the other hand was more comfortable letting his body do what it needed to do.

Dean reached into his jeans and pulled his cock out through his fly. He opened his stance just a bit and rolled his shoulders back as he relaxed his muscles. He hadn’t realized how desperate he really was until he felt the first few drops let loose to the strong stream that followed. The piss rushed out of his cock down over the leaves of the bush in front of him. He forgot for a second about Cas as he stared down at the impressive gushing stream coming out. But he was soon very much aware of his friend a few feet away when he heard a strong moan followed by an immense sigh coming out of Cas as he tilted his head back and pushed his hips forward into his own powerful stream splashing onto the ground in front of his feet.

Cas really must have been desperate. His stream was pale and thick and just kept coming. Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away. Luckily Cas was too blissed out with relieving himself that he didn’t look over to Dean and notice him staring. Dean eventually turned his attention back to his own urgent business just as his stream was weakening. As he pushed the last dregs out and shook the drops from the tip of his dick he felt a little blush reach his cheeks as he noticed his dick was getting a little firm. He shook his head a bit to clear it, but it didn’t help that after he zipped up and looked back over to Cas, he was still pissing away.

The stream was definitely weaker, but still flowing and Dean couldn’t stop himself from taking in the image next to him. Cas still had his head thrown back, neck exposed. His eyes were lightly closed and his mouth slightly open as he almost panted with relief. His thick cock held loosely in his hand. Dean could easily imagine what other scenarios might put Cas in the same state, but that only exasperated the issue making his jeans tight and uncomfortable.

Finally Cas reached the end of his piss and turned his head down to shake off his cock and tuck it back in his jeans. He turned to face him and Dean felt a bit like a deer in headlights. Luckily any awkwardness that was almost guaranteed to follow was disrupted by Sam returning from his secure location and suggesting they all get back in the car.  
Back on the road Dean’s mind was still buzzing with the images from a few moments ago. And Cas’s inquisitive mind was no help.

“I never knew that urinating could be so pleasurable,” Cas pondered from the back seat.

“Well, usually only when you really have to go does it feel like that,” Sam offered as an explanation.

“Curious,” Cas stated simply, and turned to muse while watching the fields go by.

About two minutes passed when Dean saw a big lit-up truck stop about 100 yards down the road.


End file.
